Vadet
by carolineflickan
Summary: Vad ska James göra för att få Lily att inse att han är mannen i hennes liv? Och hur kan Sirius hjälpa till? Kort liten berättelse i tre delar.
1. Chapter 1

**Viktigt!** De enda namn som inte nämns i böckerna om Harry Potter är professor Manson och Susan - alla andra är skapade av J. K. Rowling.  
Jag hoppas att ni gillar berättelsen och att ni inte glömmer att lämna en kommentar. Trevlig läsning!

* * *

Del 1

Det var en alldeles vanlig oktobermorgon på Hogwarts skola för häxkonster och trolldom. Klockan närmade sig halv nio och i Stora salen satt skolans elever uppradade vid de fyra långa elevhemsborden och åt frukost. Lily Evans också. Tillsammans med bästa vännen Mary hade hon satt sig ganska långt ner vid Gryffindorbordet.  
Det såg ut att bli en trevlig dag – förmiddagens lektioner skulle börja med trollformellära och sedan följas av både försvar mot svartkonster och hennes favoritämne trolldryckslära innan det var dags för lunch. Vädret däremot, det var inte mycket att hurra över. Varje dag den senaste veckan hade varit regnig och blåsig.  
Vid bordet längst fram i salen satt ett drygt dussin ur personalstaben och åt lugnt sin frukost medan de då och då kastade ett vakande öga på sina elever för att kontrollera att de skötte sig. Det var ganska lugnt i salen, men för Lilys del skulle friden inte bli särskilt långvarig. Bara ett par minuter senare klev några Gryffindorpojkar in i Stora salen. James Potter tog ledningen och styrde stegen mot henne. Han hade det vanliga fåniga leendet klistrat på läpparna och svängde lite nonchalant med armarna. Håret var lika vanligt som hon sett det vara de senaste sex åren.  
"God morgon, Evans!" utbrast han glatt. "En sådan härlig morgon, tycker du inte det?"  
"Den skulle vara bra mycket trevligare om jag slapp dig", mumlade hon så tyst att ingen annan än Mary hörde.  
James slog sig ner på hennes högra sida, fyllde sin tallrik med mat och högg in på frukosten med stor aptit.  
"Sovit gott?"  
"Ja, faktiskt", svarade hon.  
"Kul att höra", sa han glatt med munnen full av mat.  
Lily undrade vem som egentligen lärt honom bordsskick – han höll ju inte ens besticken i rätt hand!  
"Laget har träning sen", fortsatte James. "Du kan komma och titta om du vill."  
"Åh, _får_ jag verkligen det? Du skulle bara veta hur jag _längtat_ efter att sitta ute i regn och blåst och titta på sju korkade pojkar som flyger runt och jagar en boll!"  
"Det är faktiskt inte bara _en_ boll", påpekade James förnärmat.  
"Lika trevlig som vanligt, hör jag?" flinade Sirius som satt sig mitt emot Lily. "Vilken sida vaknade du på idag, Evans? Upp och ner?"  
Mary fnissade åt Sirius skämt och rodnade när han tittade åt hennes håll. Lily himlade med ögonen och suckade. Hur hennes bästa vän kunnat kära ner sig i pajasen Sirius Black kunde hon inte begripa. Inte för att han var ful precis, men han var fruktansvärt odräglig och saknade både hyfs och fason. Underligt att han inte hamnade i Slytherin som resten av släkten.  
Strax därpå var Lily färdig med sin frukost och lämnade Stora salen för att gå till sin lektion. Den började visserligen inte förrän en kvart senare men hon orkade inte med James babbel. Han var så uppblåst! En mer självgod människa fick man leta efter, tyckte hon. Hans föräldrar hade otvivelaktigt skämt bort honom alldeles för mycket. Inte blev det bättre av att hon skulle ha lektioner med både honom och hans gäng hela dagen. Remus gick väl an – han var inte på långa vägar lika störande och dryg som James och Sirius. Peter sa inte så mycket, men han hade aldrig framstått som särskilt begåvad och ju mer sällan han öppnade munnen desto bättre. Hans val av vänner sa en hel del om honom, tyckte Lily.

James satte sig bredvid henne på lektionen i försvar mot svartkonster så fort han såg att platsen var ledig. Hon suckade – skulle hon aldrig bli av med honom? Förhoppningsvis skulle de inte syssla med något praktiskt den dagen, då skulle hon åtminstone slippa arbeta tillsammans med honom.  
"Du är snygg i håret idag, Evans", sa han.  
"Jo tack, jag vet."  
"Så ödmjuk man kan vara då."  
"Jag kan tyvärr inte detsamma, vare sig om ödmjukheten eller frisyren."  
"Inte? Och jag som ansträngde mig så mycket… nu sårar du mig, Evans!" sa han, flinade och drog handen genom det redan ostyriga håret.  
"Potter! Lite tystnad om jag får be!" ropade professor Manson. "Nu vill jag att ni delar upp er två och två så att ni kan öva avväpningsbesvärjelser på varandra, som en liten uppvärmning."  
"Jag lovar att vara försiktig, Evans!" log James och blinkade.  
Hon svarade honom varken med ord eller gest. De ställde sig några meter ifrån varandra i ett hörn av klassrummet. I övriga salen ställde de andra eleverna också upp sig med trollstavar och trollspön dragna.  
"På tre!" sa professor Manson. "Ett, två, tre!"  
"Incarceros!" ropade Lily. Rep sköt ut ur hennes trollspö.  
"Protego!" skyndade sig James att säga.  
Repen upplöstes och försvann i tomma intet. Lily såg lite besviken ut, hon hade inte räknat med hans kvicka skyddsbesvärjelse. Längre än så hann hon inte tänka förrän …  
"Expelliarmus!"  
Hennes trollspö flög ur hennes hand och fångades i luften av James. Han log stolt och kastade tillbaka det till henne.  
"Stod du och tänkte på något annat, Evans?"  
"Inte på dig, det ska du inte tro", fnös hon.  
De fortsatte avväpna varandra en kvart innan läraren bad dem att åter sätta sig vid bänkarna. Han gick igenom teorin bakom Fideliusförtrollningen och gav dem i läxa att läsa ett kapitel till nästa gång de träffades. Lily skyndade sig därifrån för att gå ner till Slughorns klassrum. Där lyckades hon i alla fall slippa undan James – hon satte sig längst fram och det gjorde han aldrig på lektionerna i trolldryckskonst.

Om Lily tyckte att James var pest och pina, då var hennes vänner av en annan åsikt. Det hade de alltid tyckt. De tyckte nästan mer och mer om honom för varje år som gick, hur störande och odräglig han än var.  
"Jag tycker att James är snygg", sa Mary när de hade gått och lagt sig den kvällen.  
"Du tycker att _alla_ är snygga", fnissade Susan. "Förra veckan var det Andy i Ravenclaw, veckan innan dess den där Hufflepuff-Michael … Fast jag håller med dig, Potter är ju inte ful precis."  
"Han ser väl inte bättre ut än någon annan", tyckte Lily. "För det första borde han skaffa sig en kam och för det andra …"  
"Du brukar inte vara den som letar fel hos andra, Lily."  
"I hans fall behöver jag inte ens leta."  
De andra flickorna skrattade och sedan började Susan tjattra om sin läxa i forntida runskrift.

Under tisdagen hann James reta upp Lily ett par gånger som vanligt. Dagen började med att hon kom på honom med att kasta en förhäxning efter en femteårselev.  
"_Potter!_ Lägg av med sånt där! ropade hon."  
"Åh, Evans! God morgon, min sköna! Jag undrade just när jag skulle få höra _din_ ljuva stämma!"  
"Jag har ju sagt att du inte får förhäxa folk till höger och vänster!"  
"Gå med mig till Hogsmeade så slutar jag."  
Lily suckade. Han var hopplös! Bara ett par timmar senare envisades han med att sätta sig jämte henne på lektionen i förvandlingskonst och innan dagen var till ända hann han fråga henne om Hogsmeade ytterligare två gånger.  
"Nej, har jag sagt, Potter!"  
"Kom igen, du vet att du vill! Det kan inte vara bra att stänga in sina känslor på det där sättet Evans! Släpp ut dem bara!"  
"Visst, jag kan släppa ut dem!" Hon riktade trollspöet mot James håll och mumlade en trollformel som välte hans fåtölj. Efter det gick hon uppför trappan till flickornas sovsalar för att få vara i fred. Dit upp visste hon i alla fall att James inte kunde komma på grund av besvärjelsen som vilade över trappstegen. Han hade försökt en gång, men då hade trappan förvandlats till en rutschkana som skickade ner honom på golvet igen, till åskådarnas glada skratt.

Dagarna gick utan någon framgång för James del och han blev alltmer frustrerad. Hans knep fungerade ju på alla andra flickor – varför skulle just den han verkligen ville ha vara så motstridig? Det var fredag kväll och han hade precis kommit tillbaka från en quidditchträning. Quidditch brukade kunna få honom att rensa tankarna men idag hade det inte hjälpt. Han kunde inte tänka på något, eller någon, utom Lily.  
"Vad gör jag för fel egentligen?" stönade James. "Hon ger sig ju _aldrig_!"  
"Inte du heller tydligen", sa Remus och vände blad i sin bok _Afrikas vidunderliga magiska djur och odjur_. "Är det möjligen lite svårt för dig att inse att hon inte är intresserad?"  
"Det är hon visst, hon har bara inte insett det än …"  
"Jag håller med Måntand", flinade Sirius. "Jag tror inte att du kommer få med dig Lily till Hogsmeade nästa helg."  
"Inte?"  
"Nej", svarade hans bäste vän självsäkert.  
"Du har fel …"  
"Ska vi slå vad?"  
"Gärna."  
"Bra. Låt se, käre Tagghorn … om du inte lyckas få Lily att tacka ja inom en vecka, då får du … flyga ett varv runt Stora salen, naken, klockan tio på söndagsmorgonen efter Hogsmeadeutflykten."  
"Aldrig helnaken!"  
"Okej, du får ha kalsongerna på dig, men du behöver ju inte välja de där med röda hjärtan din mamma gav dig i julas. Förresten tror jag inte att någon vill se dig utan kläder …"  
"Och om jag vinner är det du som får göra det där!"  
"Du kommer inte att vinna", svarade Sirius. "Men ja, om det gör dig gladare att leva i villfarelsen …"  
"Det känns bra att ha ditt stöd", muttrade James spydigt.  
Han bytte om till pyjamas och kröp ner under täcket. Det hade varit en lång dag och nu ville han bara sova. James tänkte minsann vinna det där vadet – nog för att han var ganska nöjd med hur han såg ut i avklätt tillstånd men inte ville han bjuda hela skolan på en sådan föreställning.  
"Du kan ju testa med att sjunga serenad för henne", föreslog Sirius. "Sådant brukar funka för mugglarna, det såg jag på bio i somras."  
"Vad är bio?" undrade Peter.  
Medan Sirius förklarade begreppet för Peter somnade James. Klockan var inte mer än lite över nio men han var trött och hade ingen lust att sitta uppe och lyssna på Sirius smädelser. Han skulle nog övertala Lily, bara vänta och se!

Lily spenderade fredagseftermiddagen och kvällen med att plugga, som vanligt. Hon tänkte minsann kämpa för att få bra betyg i sin FUTT-examen. För det mesta satt hon i biblioteket och läste, ibland liggande i sin säng i sovsalen. Att försöka få något gjort i Gryffindors uppehållsrum var så gott som omöjligt med James i närheten. Han kunde verkligen konsten att gå henne på nerverna. Gällde det inte att tjata med henne till Hogsmeade försökte han få henne att hjälpa honom med läxan i trolldryckskonst. Hon tackade alltid nej till bådadera och när hon somnade den söndagskvällen var hon lika förvissad som vanligt om att hon aldrig skulle gå till Hogsmeade med James Potter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Del 2**

På måndagskvällen gick Lily och Remus en prefektrunda tillsammans. Det gjorde de ett par gånger i veckan och dessa stunder brukade alltid vara ganska trevliga. Remus kunde man åtminstone tala med, han drev henne inte till vansinne trots att han minsann kunde vara lika busig som James och Sirius när han satte den sidan till. Det var ganska lugnt på skolan den kvällen – de hade inte stött på mer än två elever ute i korridoren. Spöken hade de sett desto fler, både Den grå damen, Blodige Baronen och ett par skojfriska riddare som jagade varandra i korridorerna på fjärde våningen. Peeves hade också haft oturen att träffa.  
"Jag förstår inte varför Dumbledore låter honom stanna kvar", sa Lily.  
"Vem då? Peeves?"  
"Ja, vem trodde du?" skrattade hon. "James?"  
"Man vet aldrig med dig", sa Remus. "Och du är fortfarande lika tvär mot honom, märker jag?"  
"_Menar_ du det?"  
"Du borde ge honom en chans, Lily."  
"Det där säger du bara för att du är hans vän."  
"Faktiskt inte. Jag vet att han kan vara lite …"  
"Dryg, tjatig, jobbig, knäpp." fyllde Lily i.  
"Jo, det är möjligt … Men han tycker verkligen om dig."  
"Det enda han gillar är quidditch och att leva rövare."  
"Och dessutom vill jag gärna se Sirius min när du tackar ja till att gå med James till Hogsmeade", fortsatte Remus. Han vände sig mot henne och log hemlighetsfullt.  
"Se Sirius min?" upprepade hon. "Vad menar du med det?" Hon lät nyfiken.  
"Vill du verkligen veta det? Ja, då så, fortsatte han när hon nickade. De har slagit vad om huruvida James lyckas med att bjuda ut dig eller inte … Det var Sirius idé."  
Han berättade om vadet och Lily kunde inte annat än gapskratta när hon förstod hur det låg till. James och Sirius _var_ verkligen helt galna!  
"Det var väldigt intressant information det där, Remus", skrattade hon och krokade arm med honom. "Den kan man ju få användning av."  
"Säg inte till dom att jag har sagt det!"  
"Nej då, jag lovar!"  
Nu gällde det bara att bestämma sig för vem hon helst ville se flyga halvnaken genom Stora salen, James eller Sirius. Valde hon James skulle hon förmodligen få se hans minst sagt snygga kropp men hon skulle samtidigt göra honom ledsen, och valde hon Sirius skulle hon få en dejt till Hogsmeade. Det kunde faktiskt vara roligt att då dit med någon annan än flickorna för en gångs skull.

När Lily väl tänkte efter kom hon fram till att hon faktiskt inte hade sett James flirta med andra flickor de senaste veckorna. Kunde det vara så att han hade slutat upp med sina donjuan-fasoner? Eller försökte han bara få med sig henne till Hogsmeade i väntan på att något bättre skulle dyka upp? Hon kunde förstås inte låta bli att avslöja hemligheten för Mary, som lovade att inte säga ett knyst, åtminstone inte till James eller Sirius.  
"Han verkar faktiskt bara ha ögon för dig", sa hon.  
"Jag tycker att du är dum som inte tar chansen", fortsatte Susan som hade kommit in i sovsalen och hört att de pratade om James.  
"Han kan ju ha ändrat sig!"  
"Säg ja till honom, Lily! Det kan ju inte gå mer än dåligt i alla fall!"  
"Om inte annat slutar han väl tjata…"  
"Igår kom han till och med fram till mig och ville att _jag_ skulle övertala dig!"  
"Han är nog lite desperat."  
"Jag får se hur jag gör", sa Lily. "Ni måste hålla med om att det är ganska roligt att se honom lida så där."  
"Du är faktiskt grym mot honom!" skrattade Susan.  
"Jag tycker synd om James", sa Mary. "Han anstränger sig ju verkligen …"  
"Lite motgångar dör han inte av", konstaterade Lily. "Han kan rent av behöva dom!"  
Att hon faktiskt hade planer på att tacka ja till honom tänkte hon inte tala om ens för Mary eller Susan. Inte för James heller, han kunde gott få lida lite först. Han var alldeles för van vid att få saker som han ville. Hon antog att det lätt blev så när man var enda barnet.

"God morgon, Lily!" sa James när han kom ner till frukosten nästa dag.  
Hon lade märke till att han använde hennes förnamn istället. En förbättring mot tidigare. Hon hade visserligen inte något emot sitt efternamn men hon fördrog när folk använde hennes förnamn.  
"God morgon, James", svarade hon och kostade till och med på sig att le mot honom.  
Han besvarade det med ett dubbelt så brett leende och slog sig ner mitt emot henne, lite förvånad över hennes förändrade sätt att tala till honom. Hon lät inte ens irriterad! Fast det var klart, klockan vara bara åtta och han hade hela dagen på sig att reta upp henne.  
"Ändrat dig om lördag?" Han högg in på ett scones och stoppade in så mycket han fick plats med i munnen.  
"Jag vet inte ens om jag har lust att gå dit, jag har så mycket annat att göra", ljög Lily. "Den där uppsatsen i astronomi och frågorna till professor Sprout, du vet. Och nu måste jag skynda mig, tillade hon innan han hann säga något mer. Vi ses!"  
"'ej 'å", svarade han, fortfarande med munnen full.  
Lily skulle ha lektion i trollkonsthistoria, ett ämne James inte läste. Hon tyckte inte heller att det var så överdrivet roligt, men hon hade fått U i det på sitt GET-prov och fortsatte mest för den sakens skull. Faktum var att hon inte slutat med något ämne sedan hon gick ut femte året. De enda ämnena hon inte läste var spådomskonst och mugglarstudier. Det senare tyckte hon inte att hon behövde och det förra verkade inte så seriöst. Hon hade aldrig märkt av några egna mediala förmågor hos sig själv. Kanske berodde det på att hon inte var lika öppensinnad som vissa andra – hon ville gärna se bevis på saker och ting innan hon trodde på dem – eller så var det där med framtidsskådande helt enkelt bluff och båg.

Lily fortsatte med att vara trevligare än vanligt mot James under de kommande dagarna vilket gjorde honom smått förvirrad. Hon betedde sig annorlunda men tackade fortfarande nej när han bjöd ut henne. Sirius verkade mest skadeglad.  
"Hon fintar nog bara", sa James, självsäker som han var. "Det kommer att bli du som flyger, vänta bara."  
"Vi får väl se", flinade Sirius. "Den enda framgång du har gjort idag är att hon inte visade någon irritation när du släppte en fladdermask i håret på henne."  
"Alltid något!"  
Samtidigt började han bli lite orolig. Det är redan torsdag och om han inte kunde charma henne nu kände han att han lika gärna kunde låta bli i fortsättningen också. Någonstans måste man dra en gräns. Sirius peppade honom inte särskilt mycket men Remus var desto mer positiv. Till James hade Lily sagt att hon faktiskt _kunde_ tänka sig att gå med honom.  
"Du har väl inte sagt något till henne?" sa Sirius.  
"Jag?" utbrast Remus. "Nej, vad tror du om mig?"  
Samtidigt klev Lily in genom porträtthålet. Deras blickar möttes och han blinkade åt henne. Hon log och sneglade åt James håll. Han såg faktiskt lite bekymrad ut.

* * *

Jag hoppas att jag inte har blandat presens och preteritum hej vilt, det brukar jag nämligen göra när jag skriver i dåtid.

Glöm inte att lämna en liten kommentar innan ni försvinner!


	3. Chapter 3

**Del 3**

Framåt fredagskvällen började James få panik. Lily hade fortfarande inte vikit minsta tum när det gällde Hogsmeade och han började allvarligt tvivla på sina färdigheter som charmör. De gånger han misslyckats tidigare var lätträknade. Han hade frågat henne om utflykten varje dag under den gångna veckan men hon hade svarat nej varenda gång. Det hela blev inte bättre av att han uppenbarligen skulle förlora vadet och att Sirius skulle reta honom för det i flera år framöver.  
"Snart är det kväll", sa Sirius när sista lektionen slutade. "Har du polerat kvasten inför din lilla uppvisning?"  
James svarade inte ens.

Lily satt med Mary och Susan i en soffa framför brasan när James kom in i uppehållsrummet iklädd quidditchklädnad och med kvasten i näven några timmar senare. Han hade haft träning med laget och var både våt och frusen efter flygturen i regnet. Han såg att det fanns plats för en till i soffan och tvekade inte att slå sig ner där. Lily fick säga vad hon ville, han måste fråga henne _en gång till_. Eventuellt skulle det bli den sista.  
"Snälla Lily", bad han och lät smått desperat. "Jag går inte till Hogsmeade i morgon om du inte följer med mig!"  
"Så synd – då går ju madam Rosmerta miste om en av sina stamkunder", svarade hon krasst och utan att slita blicken från sin bok.  
"Du är verkligen envis! Vad ska jag göra för att du ska tacka ja egentligen?"  
Hon svarade inte men kunde inte hejda att skrattet bubblade inom henne. James suckade tungt och satte sig med armarna i kors över bröstet. I ett hörn satt Sirius och flinade nöjt. Han visste att han hade så gott som vunnit vadet. James såg så miserabel ut att Lily rent av tyckte lite synd om honom – hon hade hållit honom på sträckbänken länge nog. Roligt hade det varit men det kunde inte pågå för alltid.  
"Men se inte så deppig ut, James!" suckade hon. "Jag _går_ väl med dig då om du så gärna vill!"  
"Menar du det?" utbrast han och flög upp ur sin fåtölj som skjuten ur en kanon.  
Det samma gjorde Sirius. Han såg minst sagt förvånad ut.  
"Ja, om det kan få dig att sluta tjata! Och värst vad du ser överraskad ut, Sirius", tillade hon leende. "Är du inte _glad_ för James skull?"  
"Jo, verkligen", mumlade Sirius, drog handen genom håret och satte sig ner igen med en djup rynka mellan ögonbrynen.  
Remus satt i fåtöljen och kunde knappt hålla sig för skratt. Sirius boxade till honom på armen och stönade över sin förlust. Men – det var bara att bita i det sura äpplet! Den där flygturen kunde ju för övrigt hjälpa till att stärka hans framtida rykte på skolan. Ingen framtida marodör skulle kunna leva upp till Sirius Black och hans bravader!

Det var en väldigt glad James som stod i entréhallen och väntade på Lily på lördagsförmiddagen. Lite nervös var han, för ovanlighets skull. Det brukade han aldrig vara annars när han hade en träff med en flicka, då var det oftast hon som var det. Efter vad som kändes som en halvtimme fastän det bara hade varit fem minuter kom Lily gående.  
"_Äntligen_ kommer du", sa han. "Jag blev rädd att du hade ångrat dig!"  
"Det är inte för sent än", log hon.  
Inte helt oväntat tog han hennes hand och gick med henne ut genom dörren. Sirius, Remus och Peter stod redan där ute och väntade. Vaktmästaren mr Filch prickade av eleverna på sin långa lista och de vandrade iväg mot byn. Det tog ungefär en halvtimme. James hade gett sina kamrater order om att låta honom och Lily gå för sig själva.  
"Vart vill du gå först?" frågade han. "Puddifoot's? Godisbaronen? Tre kvastar?"  
"Det spelar ingen roll. Vi kan ta Tre kvastar."  
De styrde stegen mot puben och satte sig vid ett bord i ett hörn. På en gång kom madam Rosmerta framtrippande i sina knallrosa pumps och frågade vad de ville ha.  
"Ta vad du vill", sa James. "Jag betalar."  
"En sån gentleman."  
Lily beställde en honungsöl och den största smörgåsen menyn kunde erbjuda.  
"Inte visste jag att du var så matglad."  
"Man blir hungrig av att gå", sa hon med ett leende.  
"Jag tar samma", sa James till madam Rosmerta.  
Hon gick iväg och återkom några minuter senare med en och Lily blev sittande länge vid sitt bord. Utomhus regnade det och de kände inte för att lämna värmen inne på puben än på en stund. Sirius, Remus och Peter såg de inte till, James antog att de var i Zonko's Skämtvarubutik eller på Godisbaronen.  
"Jag är så glad att du tackade ja till att gå med mig hit", sa han efter en stund.  
"Jaså? Varför det?" Lily förväntade sig inte att han skulle berätta om vadet men det kunde ändå vara roligt att höra hans svar.  
"Du vet ju att jag… tittat efter dig länge… Jag hoppades bara att du skulle sluta vara så envis så att jag kunde visa att jag faktiskt inte är så dryg som du av någon anledning fått för dig…"  
"Faktum är att jag kände mig tvungen att tacka ja till dig."  
"Varför det?"  
"Du hade tjatat mig döv annars", svarar hon kort.  
"Tror du verkligen det?"  
"Jag _vet_. Maken till envis människa får man leta efter, James Potter."

Lily gillade inte att erkänna sina fel men ett par timmar senare kunde hon med glädje medge att hon faktiskt hade dömt James för hårt. Det krävdes inte särskilt mycket för att han skulle överbevisa hennes fördomar. Bara hon talade med honom på tu man hand insåg hon att han faktiskt var mycket trevligare än hon någonsin hade trott. Han var inte alls lika barnslig när han inte var tillsammans med Sirius.  
De pratade om en hel del där de satt; om sina uppväxter, skolan, musik och framtidsplaner.  
"Jag vet inte vad jag vill bli", svarade han när hon frågade vad han ville bli. "Något på Trolldomsministeriet kanske, som pappa."  
"Du kan ju spela quidditch", föreslog hon.  
"Så bra är jag inte. Men nog pratat om mig. Vad vill _du_ göra efter skolan?"  
"Jag vet inte heller … något med trolldrycker kanske?"  
"Det kan jag tänka mig. Du skulle säkert göra succé som lärare på Hogwarts när Slughorn går i pension. Alla pojkar skulle bli förälskade i dig", tillägger han med ett skratt.  
"Du överdriver, James."  
"Det gör jag väl _aldrig_?" flinade han.

Några timmar senare, efter besök på Godisbaronen, Derwish & Banges och Zonko's, kom ungdomarna tillbaka till Hogwarts.  
"Tack för en trevlig dag", sa James när de nått fram till porträtthålet. "Jag hade verkligen kul."  
"Jag också", log hon och tog omedvetet ett steg mot honom.  
James satte händerna på Lilys midja, drog henne närmare sig och böjde ner huvudet så att de kunde kyssa varandra. Hon lade armarna om hans hals, han drog henne intill sig och de stod kvar en lång stund som klistrade vid varandra tills Sirius dök upp och förstörde stämningen.  
"Får man vara med?"  
"Stick och brinn, Tramptass!" sa James irriterat.  
"Okej. Ska jag ta Slingersvans och Måntand med mig?"  
"Försvinn!"  
"Ät inte upp varandra!" skrattade Remus som kom uppför trappan några sekunder efter Sirius.  
"Är ni fortfarande hungriga? Ni åt ju på Tre kvastar!" fortsatte Peter.  
De tre pojkarna försvann in bakom Den tjocka damens porträtt, fnissande som småflickor över vad de just sett.  
"Bry dig inte om dom", sa James och vände sig mot henne igen.  
"Det gör jag inte."  
"För det gör inte jag … Jag bryr mig bara om dig …"  
"Jag märker det."  
De log mot varandra och Lily kände hur det pirrade i hela kroppen av att stå med hans armar omkring sig. Så här på nära håll såg han faktiskt bättre ut än vanligt – det där lite sneda leendet var faktiskt väldigt charmigt och de bruna glada ögonen måste vara de vackraste hon någonsin hade sett på en karl. Eller ja, karl var det kanske inte frågan om i James fall. Han var ju trots allt bara sjutton.

Dagen därpå var det dags för Sirius att utföra sitt uppdrag. Prick klockan tio kom han inflygande genom dörröppningen längst ner i salen, flög ett par varv och sedan ut igen. De yngre eleverna, speciellt de som gick första året, såg väldigt förvånade ut och undrade vad det egentligen tagit åt honom. Var detta något som ingick i undervisningen, eller? Några äldre ropade uppfriskande kommentarer och James såg ovanligt nöjd ut där han satt på Lilys ena sida.  
"Vad håller han på med?" frågade hon med spelad förvåning.  
"Ingen aning", flinade James och lade armen om henne. "Absolut inte en susning."  
"Säkert", tänkte Lily med ett leende. Hon blinkade åt Remus som satt på andra sidan bordet och han log tillbaka.

* * *

_Ja, det där var tredje och sista delen. Nu vet ni vad ni ska göra. Kommentera! Någonting måste ni väl tycka? ;-)_


End file.
